kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Intruder Flies a Crooked Path
| Previous = Blade of the Red Phoenix | Next = A Fistful of Herbs | Poll = What did you think about "The Intruder Flies a Crooked Path"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "The Intruder Flies a Crooked Path" is the fourth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis When Jindiao arrives to the Village, he invites the kids to participate in an exhibition match, but has alternative motives. Summary Jindiao recalls his ancient defeat at the hands of the Four Constellations, in which his spirit was expelled from his original dragon body. Having taken the body of a vulture for his own, he seeks to drain the Hero's Chi from Po and the Panda Guardians. Back at the pandas' training hall, Po and his students attempt to read a scroll disclosing the truth about Jindiao, but require the chi of all Four Constellations to read it. Jing, however, has yet to unlock her powers, and becomes frustrated when her attempt to do so fails. The five are then interrupted by by the arrival of Jindiao and the Xin, whom the pandas regard as honored guests. Jindiao then suggests an exhibition match between his students and Po's, only to be interrupted by Li and Mr. Ping. A still morose Jing mourns her lack of powers, unaware that Jade Tusk and his soldiers are preparing to infiltrate the hall and steal the scroll. While watching Mei Mei ribbon dance, Jindiao poisons Po, and offers to nurse him back to health while Li sees to the exhibition. As Jindiao attempts to drain Po's Hero Chi, Jade Tusk's forces fail to find the scroll, and determine that it must be in the hands of the children. As the exhibition gets underway, Po's students prove to be no match for the Xin. However, when one of the Xin offers Jing a free point, she hits him with a sucker punch, leading to an all-out brawl between the two groups. Jing and her former opponent watch on, amused, but the two then join forces when Jade Tusk's forces attack in search of the scroll. Just when it seems Jindiao has subdued Po, a mysterious voice speaks to him, granting him the guidance needed to repulse Jindiao's attack and force him out of his mind. Back at the battle, the pain wreaked upon Jing's friends by Jade Tusk's forces allows her to unlock her powers, and she compels the attacking water deer to leave peacefully. She then uses her power to heal Jindiao, who was knocked out after his thwarted attempt to steal Po's chi. Jindiao reports that the scroll has been destroyed, unaware that it is safe in the possession of the kids. However, with Jing's chi to aid them, the children are able to read the full scroll, which proves to be the will of the Four Constellations. Its ominous text warns of the corruption of the Dragon Master. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao * Cherise Boothe as Jade Tusk * as Grandma Panda * Christopher Swindle as Li * as Mr. Ping Trivia * Grandma Panda's line "Let's get ready to exhibit!" references 's famous catchphrase "Let's get ready to rumble!" Gallery Images Paws-of-destiny-po.jpg| Jindiao-village.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Intruder Flies a Crooked Path Intruder Flies a Crooked Path Intruder Flies a Crooked Path